Crescent Paper Moon
by Mr.unknow
Summary: A group of misfit of demon weapons students of the DWMA goes on a group mission that turn into a trap, now force into a world with a dark threat as the kishins, and partner up with 4 girl that is to be their new misters, as they face against a great evil that rising, its up to a girl with a simple soul, and a boy with darken blood, to save both worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Crescent paper moon**

Madness is just a state of mind, but if you give into it, you lose yourself.

-Scythe

-Trailer 1: Scythe-

In front of a piano keys as a pair of hands lean down to them and play a few keys as they play smooth music for the soul for the moment before the music suddenly stop.

(Synthesia - Kingdom Hearts II: Passion (Kyle Landry)- 38 second point mark)

The hands let off as the scene zooms out it show a music shop and the person on the piano, Dark hair, red shirt with a black jacket, and dark jeans with a red stripe going down the side of them. To the look of him he was about 16 years old.

The guy reach for the fallboard and close it showing he was done playing the piano as then a voice spoke out to him saying, "Hey were closing in 5 minutes!"

The guy got up and said, "Alright, I'm headed out anyways." Stood up and his back was to the camera view as he put up his hood.

"Be careful out there, some attack has been happening in the area," The owner said as the guy gave a small shrug and said, "Not going to stop me and beside I can take care of myself pretty well."

The guy walk to the door as the owner sighed and shakes his head before took out some key and lock things up.

As the door open with the ring of the bell, when the guy took a step outside, putting his foot in some soft snow, it crunch down under his foot, and as he took a breath seeing his breath out, as the light from the store behind him.

The guy walk down the streets with his hand in pocket as he headed to somewhere.

Every place the guy passes by, were starting to close down for the night with the window blinds falls down, sighs flip to close, and lights went out.

Everyone was dark and the only lights were the streets lights but some of them burnt out and other were too dim, and the only light the guy could see in was the moon that smile as it shine down in the snow.

Walking out of the store district, the sound of bloody murder was heard as the guy stop and hears where it was coming from.

-Elsewhere-

As a lady in her mid-20's was running for her life, as something was chasing her throw the streets and alleys, it seem what she is running from would not go away.

The lady step on a sheet of ice, which blended in with the snow as she slip and fell down, screams in pain for the moment from the fall she took.

She pushes herself up and looked at her knee as it was burse and black, and her ankle was a bit twisted. She was unable to run anywhere now and no place to hide.

The lady was able to stand herself up but was in too much pain to move, as the sound of foot step came to her, she froze as she slowly turn around to see what was coming after her.

Over 6 feet wearing a blue person jumpsuit and a mask over his face with a few opening of it were the nose area and the mouth with small metal bars on it but he can still talk out of it, as the man walk over to the lady.

"It'sss amazing how far a person can run, the blood pumpsss, the sssweet sssweat running down the ssskin, just give everything flavorsss," The man said and ending with the Slurp hissing sound.

The lady cry a bit as she said, "Please don't."

"I'm sssorry my dear, but once I ssssee my food," The man said as he started take off his mask his mouth wasn't human looking at all, as with razor sharp teeth, and a long snake tong, as this man isn't human anymore, he was a kishin, as he begin to say in a monsters' tone, " ** _Itsss hard to let it go_**."

The kishin was close enough as the lady smelled his breath, as it smell like blood and death, and then she scream as the kishin open his mouth wide and about to eat the women until.

" _Whoosh_ **\- Slam!** "

*Insert Soul eater paper moon instrumental

A trashcan lip flew and hit the kishin in the back of the head as the lady stop screaming and then a voice broke out saying, "You know its rude to mistreat a lady like that, uncool dude."

The kishin turn around fast to see who dare keep him from his meal as he see a teenager with a black hood over his head as he said, " ** _Who the hell are you!?"_**

"I don't give out name to kishin that about to be cut down, Mister Hannibal Lecter" The teen said as the kishin looked at him carefully and saw he was by himself as the kishin gave a laugh and said, " ** _Sssso you know who I am and you ssssay, you will cut me down? You are a meissster without a weapon. You are just a fool!"_**

The Hannibal charge at the Meister, or so he thought he was as when he got close, a barrel of a rifle type weapon was shove into his mouth as where it came from , from the forearm of the teen as he said, "Who said I was a meister?"

" **BANG**!"

Hannibal flew back from the shot and landed on his back, as the lady scream a bit before the teen said to her, "hey-hey, easy on the yelling, would you? I'll take you to a clinic that just right down the- Whoa!"

The teen dodge as Hannibal stood back up from the point blank shot in his mouth and try to slash at the teen with his now clawed hand, as after than the kishin started to cough up as he said, " ** _You brat!_** (cough!) ** _I'm going to_** (cough!) ** _enjoy eating you."_**

Hannibal charge at the teen again as he jumps back high in the air and started to fire from his gun arm, as each shot hit the cannibal kishin but hardly slow down.

The teen landed on his feet and frown in this fight, as it seem his shot did little damage to Hannibal as it came and slash at his head, but he bend backward to avoid it and point the barrel at Hannibal chin and fire again and made the head get shot back.

Hannibal stumbles back with his head bent way back as he stop, reaches for his head and pull it out as the bones in his neck crack and fix itself as he said, " ** _Sssshooting me won't kill me so easssily!_** "

The teen did 'Hmm' as he said, "And I was hoping for an easy time." lifts his arm up as it glowed before turning back into his arm and hand to normal.

Hannibal charge at the teen once more as it sees an opening, or what he thought was one as a light shine from the back of the teen's arm, Hannibal was upon the teen lean forward in a stab motion as a silver scythe blade that came up from the side of the teenager's arm.

The Kishin dodge barely as only got a gash at it side, as some blood spilled out, another scythe blade came forth from the other arms and began to strike back.

The weapon teen came a dance of blades and blood as the guy went at the kishin cutting it up at places and made hurt a lot, as the Hannibal try to attack as he pounce like an animal would do, but the teen jump over and slash across the kishin back.

Hannibal fell down in pain, but it was just relentless tries to keep fighting back, as he stood back up and turn around quickly to slash his claw at the demon weapon teen, but he easily duck under it and slash across the kishin chest and its arms it used to attack just then.

Cried out in pain as the Teen took the advantage at this as he stab both blades into the Kishin's chest as blood came forth from its mouth.

The kishin spit out some blood as he said, " ** _Impossssitble, how can thisss be? A demon weapon cannot be this ssstrong._** "

The teen smile and said, "And who said I was normal demon weapon ether?" The blades retreated back into the teen as another scythe blade shot out from behind his leg as he flip forward with his leg doing an axe cut kick, the blade slice through the kinshin and split him down the middle as he gave a death cry before breaking down until there was nothing left but a red kishin soul or egg remands.

*end song

The scythe blade vanish from the teen, leaving no cuts or sigh of an opening in his clothing as the teen walk over to the soul and said, "You know, I get for being a weapon of death, it not necessary to eat these Kishin's souls anymore, but-

Grabbing the soul and put it in his mouth and chew on it and swallowed as he said, "No matter what a kinshin soul is always tasty for me."

The lady who was still hurt stood there wide eye at what she just saw, as she seen just a teenager boy turn his arm into a gun and blast the monster and then blade pop out from it and he took down with easy as she wonder who is he, or what he is.

As the teen turn to the lady as he put up a kind smile and lifted up his hood to show his face and said, "Now let get you to a clinic." As he shown his face, the thing the stand out to the lady about the teen was, the color of his eyes, as she never seen someone with silver eyes.

(later)

Being carry bridle as the lady said, "Thank you, I was on my way home from work before I ran into that thing eating another person. I don't know how I can repay you."

The teen shakes his head and said, "You don't have to repay me anything, I was already on the hunt for that guy, it seem like a bonus to rescue a pretty lady yourself."

The woman kind of gave a nerves chuckle and then she remember something as she asked, "I never catch you name though."

The teen keep looking a head as he remember someone saying the same thing, the same person who had wielded him.

-flash back-

The Teen, looking a few years younger and dress in torn clothing like he's been living on the streets, as he stood beside a older guy as they look down at what just happen as it seem a small group of kishin attacked and they both took them down as the guy next to him says, "Never thought these guys would start trouble, but hey thank for leaning a hand there."

"No problem, I guess. I like this place, and the last thing I wanted to see is this area goes to ruin," The teen said as the guy laugh and said, "Right… by the way I never caught your name. I'm Van, Van Helsing."

The Van raise a hand to the teen to shake it as he look at it before giving his own hand and said, "Scythe, and only scythe, I don't really have a last name."

"No last name? That can't be right. Tell you what, how about I'll give you mine. Scythe Helsing, got a nice ring to it, right?" Can said to him as Scythe gave a questionable look to the strange man as he said, "Why give me a name?"

"Why not, and beside I need a partner, so what do you say?" Van said to him waiting for Scythe reply.

-Flash back end-

The teen smile and said, "The names Scythe, Scythe Helsing." Scythe suddenly stop as right in front of him with light still on at the time as a big sigh with a light shining on it as it said, '24/7 clinic.'

-Trailer end-


	2. Chapter 2

**Crescent paper moon**

What good is being a noble, if we can't do a noble work for all?

-Tristan

Trailer 2: Tristan

Within an auditorium with many people look down at the stage waiting for the start of a musical, as the opening part began, a young girl came wheeling in on a wheel chair wearing.

Wearing a white dress, a golden flower crown on her head with her peach blonde hair tied in a ponytail rested on the side on her shoulder.

People started to whisper to each other as some say, "You hear what happen to Miss Watson?" "Yes poor girl. I heard she was a talented meister, but now she cannot walk anymore."

From the side of the stage out of view and site, a male in his teens to the age of 16 to 17 years old, with white hair in a slick back style, wearing long sleeve white shirt with a gray suit vest over, and leather gloves on his hands. In his hand were bouquets of Lilium candidum and white roses.

Looking at Miss Watson with a sadden look on his face, as the girl look at the audience, as the light starts to dim and a spotlight keep on Miss Watson as music started to play.

(DMC 4 soundtrack: Out of darkness)

The music play with the violents opening that play for a bit until it died down for a moment for Miss Watson to sing.

[Listen to my voice calling you,

Calling you out of darkness.

Hear the devil's cry of sin,

Always turn your back on him.]

The noble teen watch and listen to Miss Watson voice as memories of his pass came to him, before Miss Watson was put in a chair for the rest of her life.

(flashback scene)

Miss Watson held a long white rapier weapon in her as she fight against another in a duel of rapiers. (The weapon is a white verison of Genesis's rapier).

She duel with skill and grace with her mind on her opponent, as she cross blade with him. In the reflection of the white Rapier weapon, the noble teen image was there naked with his top half showing only, with his chest and arms showing off some muscles showing he is fit and stood strong with his meister.

[With the wind you go,

Still I dream of your spirit leading you back home.

I will give my gifts to you,

'Grow your garden, watch it bloom.']

Miss Watson battle again other sword fighters, kishin, even battle against a monsters of all sorts as image of shadows on the wall shows.

Everything was perfect, as Miss Watson fought with grace and honor, and then she was attack behind of a stray sword, to the shadow of a wall show a blade going throw her abdomen.

[The light in your eyes an angel up high'

'Fighting to ease the shadow side.'

'Hearts will grow though having to bend,'

'Leaving behind all things in the end.']

Miss Watson falls down to her knees, as Tristan transform back into his human form and held Miss Watson, as shadow vanish from the wall, the scene zoom out and show the two couple laying there with Tristan holding Miss Watson as blood seeps out from her wound as the color red stain her dress, and Tristan's hands.

Tristan cry out as a strange power came before him, as magical circles of some sort appeared around him each one summon forth a sword, every weapon he fought again in his own weapon form.

['Listen to my voice calling you,'

'Calling you out of darkness.'

'Hear the devil's cry of sin,'

'Always turn your back on him.'

'On him...']

Back on the wall where shadows appeared again as it shows Tristan taking his rage, his anger on everything around him that dare hurt Miss Watson, as he grab one of those summon weapon and use it himself as the rest follow and attack with him.

Stabbing through the monsters, the kinshin's, and everything else that dare to go against him and soon enough he was the only one left standing , with each sword vanish one by one, even the one in his hands vanish and all that

['On him...']

Tristan stood in the middle of a blood bath as almost every part of him is stain in blood other than his hair which was in a mess, before dropping to his knees and weep in sadness.

(end of flashback scene)

Miss Watson song soon finish and all the lights grow bright and the spot light vanish as people started to clap as they enjoy it even some people took a stand for this as Miss Watson bow her head.

Miss Watson soon wheel herself off the stage, exiting stage right.

As the sound of applause keep going but dim to the sound as Miss Watson went on her way, to her mirror dresser, upon reaching it to her surprise, she saw the bouquets of Lilium candidum and roses.

Miss Watson roll closer to grab them, as she check them, she saw a single card on it as she turn it over and saw writing on it as it says-

.

'I hope they are to your liking Miss Watson… even if you are not my mister anymore, I wish you luck and hope for something better for you than I could ever provide.

Sigh- Tristan Schnee."

.

Tears form in the young girls eyes as she started to cry, as she held the flowers close to her and cry in silent, as the scene fade to darkness.

-Trailer end-


	3. Chapter 3

**Crescent paper moon**

We may have no one but we have each other, and we're never alone.

-Opel and Orel

-Trailer 3-

A stormy night is shown over at an old hotel within the mountain range that almost seems abandon, but the lights were on to show power is still running thought an old place.

No amount of light shine other than the lightning that strikes across the skies themselves show the look to the hotel and a words on top of the hotel is reviled as it says-

"Oversite Hotel"

Lighting crackle across the skies once more giving a chill scene to everyone about the hotel already, as inside will shows what is happening now.

(Inside)

*Insert song: The Shining soundtrack(the one used in the scene that lead up to the creepy twin girls)

A man is seen running through the halls of the hotel, His breath was heavy, and his steps were loud, as the man seem to be running from something… or to something.

Lights flicker as lightning strikes again, the wind howling outside the windows, as the man keep running and running until he turn a turn down a hallway as he took about 10 steps before he stops completely to see two small children in front of him.

To the look of them, two blonde children, one boy with his short hair style, and one girl with her long brush straight hair that ran down to the middle of her back, as both of them were wearing yellow jacket but the boy wearing pants, the girl was wearing a skirt.

As they look to the man with a smile on their face as they began to say together, "Hello Danny."

The man stood there as it face looks terrified as his heart races as he looks at the twins as they began to say, "Come play with us. It can be fun."

The man started to shake as his teeth chatter and sweat rain down his forehead.

Suddenly the shaking stops… the chatter of the teeth calm, as his frightful look turn into a smile as he give a lick to his lips as if he saw something delicious, as the man slowly raise his arm, and shows he was holding a hatchet with dry blood on it.

The man walk over to the twins as he saw his pray as the twins remain still with this as the man soon came at them with a yell and the hatchet raise high wanting to chop them as the girl said to the boy who held her left as she held his right, "Are you ready for this brother?"

"Are you sister?" The boy asked as they both smile knowing they were ready for what comes next, as the man gotten closer and closer.

*End sound track

*Insert song: Hey brother (instrumental upbeat start)

Suddenly the girl while being glowed and shrink down to where the boy was holding his sisters hand at as the light vanish and on the boy's right arm was a yellow gauntlet with what looks like metal studs at the knuckle are at with many going down the clove in a triangle pattern and wires that went in between the studs and a thin barrel in the middle with a trigger button at the thumb. (Jin kazama power glove mix with a gun and tech)

As the boy step to the side as the hatchet wielding madman missed him by a few inches and at unbelievable speeds the boy did an upper cut to the man and punch his chin.

The man's head snap back to that punch as the boy sprint forward and do many jabs at the man while dodging his hatchet strikes before the boy jump up to the mad man's face and give it a good punch to the man's nose, making him step back and try to recover from that blow.

The boy step back before leaping at the man as the gauntlet glow before the boy glowed as well as the boy vanish as the girl appeared with the yellow Gauntlet appeared on her left arm as she flew at the guy as she took her time with her punch as it seem she wasn't as fast as her brother.

When the punch hit the mad man… a small shockwave came forth as a small round wave of force shot into the man's chest before he was send flying back.

The sister maybe not as fast as her brother, but she does sure pack a punch.

The man looked he was going crazy as his being started to change as his body suddenly buffs up in a disturbing way to the sound of flesh and bones breaking and reforming, as some red muscles was showing through the man skin as he give a demonic laugh as he said, "Here Johnny!"

The man now a transformed kishin as he charged at the girl as she ready herself for the kishin came at her, as she waited as the beast man raise his Axe that was still in his hands with both of them and brought down to the girl until she dodge it as she jumps back.

The axe embedded into the wooden floor as the girl charged in as soon she landed back down, as she walk up the axe and wit ha small hop to get in the kishin's face as he held the trigger button as she sent for fist forward and punch the creature and fire a soul energy blast into the things face sending it through the floors to the lobby.

The girl Jumps and skip down in between broken boards that were still attach strongly to the floors around then hop down onto the stairs in the lobby

'Did we get it?' the voice of the boy came forth as a his reflextion on the metal beads on the glove is shown with him half naked. (As it does with everyone weapon character)

Soon enough the kishin pop out with a roar as the girl stood ready as the boy still in his weapon form said to the girl, "Opel, switch with me!"

Now introduce Opel as she give a nod and glow with the glove on her arm and soon both change shape as the boy appeard in the Opel's place with the glove back on his right arm.

Soon enough as thye did the kishin swing its axe down without warning, as the boy dodge it fast and zig-zag around as the kishin still trying to hit the two weapon siblings, but it fails to with the boy came up fast at the kishin head and give very fast jabs with him firing into tis face hurting it very much and make it get piss off even more.

As the kishin swipe its arms across its face knocking into the boy as he wetn flying to the side as the girl said in her weapon form, "Orel!"

The kishin look at the boy as he soon raise his axe as Opel said ot her brother, "Switch with me!"

Soon enough as they glowed as the axe was brought down, Opel appeared standing as she had her arm reel back and shot it forward to the Axe head as the two meet, Opel push the trigger and fire a round at the axe and-

* **BOOM**!

Smoke appeared with the axe head came flying out of the smoke and embedded into the marble floor.

*End song

As the smoke clears the girl was breathing a bit hard as it seem she push a little more into that attack and survive against the Axe murdering Kishin, as Orel said to her, "Did we get it this time?"

To the look the kishin was nowhere to be soon in the smoke but ether was their a kishin Egg in site as Opel look around and said, "Where did it go?"

Soon enough a shadow rise up from behind her with fangs and the broken wooden handle of the axe is shown in its hands as it give a small growl, Opel gasp as she turn around and saw the kishin behind them now and about to stab down into them with its wooden handle until as it thrust down at the siblings then-

' _ **STAB**_!

Opel blink as the wooden handle just stop just inches from her face, but what she was looking at was pass it and at the kishin itself as it was still for the moment, and coming out of its chest was a silver scythe blade as the kishin give a groin in pain as the blade was pull out before two more came forth behind the kishin's neck and soon it was decapitated as it body soon broke down into ribbons and in its place the red kishin egg is show, and standing in front of it a familiar pair of silver eyes is shown under a hood that was up as the a voice called out saying, "Hey you two."

The glove glowed on the girl fist as it show the boy now back to normal as they both look at the guy before them as they say, "Scythe?"

"Didn't I say watch your backs, a kishin would most likely strike there given the chance," Scythe said as he reach down to the egg and pick it up as the twin look down as they say, "Sorry."

Scythe look around as he can say, "Well at least you guy try you best, your not a death weapon like me, but one day you'll get there, so for now…"

Scythe trail off as he still had one scythe blade out on his arm and then toss the kishin egg up a bit before slicing through it in half equally a the two halfs fell into the twins hands as they caught them and look at scythe for a moment as he said to the mwith a smile, "Enjoy your treat, it maybe not a full egg for ether of you, but every bit still counts up."

The twins smile to him as they say, "Thanks scythe bro!"

Soon they both at their half in one gulp and swallow it with ease as Scythe turn around and said, "Let's get out of here… before the manger see the mess and blames us for it."

The twins nodded as they follow after scythe as he walks out the door as it seem the storm has settle down during the fight with the twins, a the moon light was barely shining through the clouds, and waiting outside for them was a Ural Motorcycle With a Sidecar attach to it.

Scythe gotten to the bike as the twin gotten into the sidecar as scythe looks at them as he held a helmet in his hands, "Ready?"

Looking at the twins as they had bike helmet on that look like it meant for a Bicycle with a metal shell on them and goggles over their eyes as they both give a thumbs up to Scythe, as he smile and put on his helmet and started up his engine.

Soon enough the trio was driving on the mountain road and head back home as Scythe looks ahead, the twin smile as they were riding with their best pal as keep on smiling… all the way home.

-Trailer end-


End file.
